


[vore] Blue Wolf, Red Bunny

by wolfbunny



Series: Bluebunny Multiverse Cluster [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Non-fatal vore, Soft Vore, Vore, kemonomimi skeletons, safe vore, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Wolf!Sans is exploring the multiverse and encounters bunny!Red





	[vore] Blue Wolf, Red Bunny

The wolf was beautiful, his bones smooth and fur glossy, not battered and ragged like Sans. He might have looked soft, not showing any obvious signs of having survived any battles, but his size and relaxed confidence made it seem like he might just never have encountered a monster that could injure him. Sans had never seen anything like him. He must have been as big as Asgore.  
  
Sans froze instinctually, waiting for his chance to dart into the bush. The wolf was looking around, taking in the scenery at his leisure, but Sans’s red fur stood out against the snow and he zeroed in on the bunny after only a moment.  
  
Sans stayed frozen.  
  
“hey,” said the wolf, his voice not unfriendly. Sans wasn’t surprised. Such a strong monster could afford to be friendly, especially to a little bunny like him.  
  
Sans gathered his magic to teleport away if the wolf went for him, but he didn’t have the chance. Before he could react, the wolf had somehow closed the distance and reached down to put a skeletal hand on Sans’s shoulder. The gesture was ostensibly friendly but it effectively prevented him from escaping.  
  
“you look like a sans, am i right?” the wolf said. Sans just stared, but the wolf must have inferred he was surprised the wolf knew his name. He chuckled deeply. “you can call me blue then. and i’m gonna call you red.” The names were fitting enough; the wolf had a blue jacket to match his blue fur.  
  
“okay,” sans managed to squeak, because the wolf was looking at him expectantly.  
  
Blue let his hand slide down Sans’s arm and took his hand, giving it a little shake. “nice to meet ya, red.” He didn’t let go, kneeling in the snow and holding onto Sans’s hand, his grin relaxed and amiable.  
  
At length Sans asked, “what’re you gonna do with me?” He immediately flinched. He’d given too much away, made it obvious how superior the wolf’s position was.  
  
“relax, bunny. ain’t gonna hurt ya,” the wolf answered breezily, tightening his grip on Sans’s arm and pulling him forward. Sans stumbled into his arms and Blue stood up, pressing the bunny against his chest. Sans tried to push himself away but the wolf’s arms were like steel beams, immobile. He braced his feet against the wolf’s soft belly but Blue was only amused. Easily holding the bunny in place, he stroked Sans’s skull and ears, then moved to his tail. “you’re such a cute little bunny.”  
  
Sans hissed, more insulted than afraid for a moment. “you take that back.”  
  
“never. you’re adorable.” He pressed his big blue tongue against Sans’s face and suddenly Sans didn’t care if the wolf thought he was adorable, so long as he didn’t think Sans was tasty. He didn’t even care if he had saliva in his eye socket.  
  
When the wolf’s tongue had slid up past his ears and retreated, Sans turned his skull to look up at the wolf. “too...too cute to eat, right?” he asked, the quaver in his voice belying his attempted flippancy. It wasn’t a smart move, putting his fear into words himself before the wolf even brought it up. Why was it so different when Blue licked him than, say, Lesser Dog? He’d been licked by canine monsters plenty of times but he’d never lost his wits like this. Then again, he’d never been quite this helpless before.  
  
Blue regarded him, something twinkling in his eye lights—affection, for a monster he’d just met? Amusement? “i wouldn’t say that,” he answered, and Sans felt his soul drop to the pit of his stomach.  
  
He felt faint, losing track of time for a moment, but the warm, soft but firm pressure of Blue’s tongue on his skull again drew him back to his senses. He squirmed futilely in the wolf’s grip, weighing his pride against the option of begging for mercy.  
  
At first Blue was content to lick the bunny as if grooming him. It would have been infantilizing but not terribly sinister, if Sans hadn’t already brought the idea of eating him out into the open. But as he continued, he pushed the bunny’s skull deeper into his mouth with each lick, as if he needed to utilize the entire surface area of his tongue, even if it meant encompassing Sans with his jaws.  
  
“blue—blue!” Sans tried addressing him with the name he’d given. “cut it out, will ya?”  
  
Blue didn’t cut it out. Instead he closed his jaws around Sans, gently resting his teeth on the base of the bunny’s skull. Sans’s vision went black, not because it was dark inside the wolf’s mouth—it was illuminated by the magic of his tongue, palate and throat—but because his own eyelights has guttered out. After a moment he felt the teeth lift from his skull, and fully expected it was only to avoid scraping against him as he was pushed deeper.  
  
But he felt air against his skull, cooling the traces of wolf saliva, and when he blinked his eyelights back on he saw Blue grinning down at him. “you don’t gotta be so scared, red,” the wolf told him. He wasn’t contrite in the least, clearly entertained by Sans’s reaction.  
  
Anger flared through Sans at being teased like that, but he kept it in check. If the wolf would stick Sans’s skull practically down his throat, there was no telling how far he’d take things if he was provoked. Sans forced a smile. “yeah, you really had me goin’ there for a second. good prank, pal. wanna put me down now?”  
  
The wolf snorted, even more amused. “who said it was a prank, red?”  
  
Sans kicked at the wolf’s ribs, but if he felt it at all he didn’t react. “come on, blue, you wouldn’t really—”  
  
His words were cut off as Blue pushed Sans’s skull into his mouth again, quickly and deliberately now, in contrast to the leisurely teasing he’d been enjoying subjecting the bunny to. Sans found his face pressed up against the magic of the wolf’s mouth and throat, a terror only surpassed when the magic in front of him parted to let him in and the wolf kept pushing him deeper. In a moment his skull was enveloped, ears pressed flush with bone, thankfully not being snagged or pulled as he slipped through the slimy passage into the wolf’s body. His arms were squeezed against his sides, his ribs compressed, tighter with each periodic undulation of the blue flesh as it pushed him further in.  
  
Sans thought the pressure would dust him, and he hoped a belly full of dust wouldn’t do the wolf any good. But it eased and he found himself at rest, still surrounded by damp blue magic. Was this the wolf’s stomach? He blinked, taking in the faintly glowing curves and the shadows of ribs above him. What would happen to him here? He hadn’t given it a lot of thought but he’d somehow supposed he would have lost consciousness by this point. Maybe being squeezed to dust would have been the more pleasant option.  
  
What would Papyrus think? Would he ever find out what had happened? Would he get himself killed trying to avenge Sans? Of course not; he was smarter than that. He wouldn’t take on the wolf without a clever strategy. Maybe he would sensibly shrug off the loss and carry on. Either way, there was nothing Sans could do about it in here.  
  
He scratched experimentally at the flesh surrounding him. It was soft and yielding but tough and slippery. There wasn’t much to do but lie back and wait.  
  
***  
  
“Ugh, Sans, he’s filthy!”  
  
“yeah, yeah, but i can’t just dunk him in the sink while he’s asleep. give ‘im a minute.”  
  
It sounded like Sans was arguing with Papyrus about his habitual slovenly state, but something was off. The voices weren’t right. And he hadn’t spoken, so the part of Sans was being played by someone else. It was curious enough that he went to the effort of sitting up. He was indoors, somewhere spacious, but otherwise reminiscent of home.  
  
“There, he’s awake! Now you can rinse him off!”  
  
It all came rushing back when he saw the wolf. Not Blue but another wolf, even taller although less bulky, and reaching toward Sans. The bunny threw his hands up defensively. “whoa, whoa, don’t get handsy with me, pal! who’re you?”  
  
The question was more effective than Sans could have dreamed, as the wolf drew back in order to strike a dashing pose. “I? I am the great Papyrus! You’ve already met my brother.”  
  
“papyrus?” Sans repeated. That was...odd, to say the least. But if he squinted he could see the resemblance.  
  
“Yes!” Wolf Papyrus loomed over him expectantly, and he was so confused he forgot to be afraid. The wolf noticed. “Didn’t Sans explain it to you? Sans, did you bring him here without telling him anything?”  
  
“sans?” Sans parroted. But Wolf Papyrus had turned to address Blue.  
  
The sight of the wolf who had eaten him sent a chill down Sans’s spine. He reached for a teleport but found his magic reserves were almost totally drained.  
  
Blue shrugged. “one thing led to another.”  
  
Wolf Papyrus turned back to the bunny. “Bunny Sans, I presume? Do you know where you are?”  
  
Sans studied him cautiously for a moment, then gave in. He couldn’t picture this monster deceiving him. “last i remember i was inside a wolf.”  
  
Wolf Papyrus rolled his eye lights. “Yes, my brother does that sometimes.”  
  
“And after he said he wasn’t gonna hurt me.”  
  
Blue was immune to Sans’s reproach. “i wasn’t lying. you’re not hurt, are ya?”  
  
Wolf Papyrus’s disapproval was more effective. Blue wilted a little as his brother shook his skull. But the taller wolf brightened after a moment. “Anyway! I will leave Sans to explain multiverse theory to you. And I will make some spaghetti with carrots in it!”  
  
“carrots?” Sans realized he was ravenous as his gaze lingered on the retreating wolf.  
  
Blue scooped him off the carpet, making him yelp. “carrots should be pretty edible. come on, you gotta get cleaned up for dinner.”  
  
Sans shuddered at the phrase.  
  
“you must think i’m a big mean wolf, huh?”  
  
Blue didn’t sound either resentful or repentant. Sans answered carefully. “well—i mean, yeah, maybe?”  
  
“sorry I scared ya. but you don’t have to _rabbit_ in.”  
  
A grin crept over Sans’s face as the wolf set him in the edge of the bathroom sink and turned on the water. “ _lettuce_ forget all about it then. i don’t _carrot_ all anymore.”  
  
Blue grinned back. Papyrus wouldn’t be too worried about him yet— he could stay a bit longer and bring home some of the carrots in apology.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, Red was angrier at being kidnapped to another universe, but that would come after someone explained multiverse theory to him X3


End file.
